The Truth
by Midnight Lure
Summary: Will Jude and Tommy ever get together? What is his secret? Jude is tired of Tommy's lies and has made a decision, but wait will Tommy's past derail Jude's plans? A Jommy eventually This is not a happily ever after right away. Please leave reviews.
1. Greiving

**Chapter One**

_3 days After the Patsy memorial_

Open to Jude sitting on the couch in a fetal position. Sadie came down the stairs and saw her sister.

Sadie: Jude you haven't said a word since the wake. Please talk to me.

Jude just sat there, a shell of who she once was.

_Jude's pov: If only she knew...knew why... _

Sadie: Jude I'm gonna make you some breakfast ok? It's been 3 days you have to eat.

Sadie made her some scrambled eggs and sat them in front of Jude, but she wouldn't move. Sadie grabbed Jude to try and make her eat, but Jude got up and went to her room. She laid in the bed in the same clothes she had been in since the memorial and covered her head.

Sadie: Please Jude. Come with me to work. I'm worried about you.

Jude said nothing. Sadie as much as she hated to called Tommy and asked hom to come check on Jude. She knew if anyone could get Jude out of her shell it was him. She put aside her own issues with him and dialed his number.

_I've been sitting in the dirt (music)_

_Sadie's pov: OMG! He has that as a personal ring tone. Ugh! No, don't get annoyed this is for Jude_

Tommy: Jude?

Sadie: Tommy I need you to come over. It's Jude, she's...

Her words were cut off by a graugy Tommy

Tommy: I can't talk now Sadie. I have to get to work.

His words were rushed and nervous

Sadie: Tommy shut up. Jude hasn't spoken or eaten in 3 days. I know she's grieving, but she needs to talk and she won't talk to me.

Tommy: I'm not the right person for her to talk to about this. I can't help her through this, that's your job. Just leave me alone, ok?

His words said anger, but his voice had a sadness to it, not the Sadie heard his underlying pain.

Sadie: You, s.o.b. Jude needs you. Obviously you're not the right person and I wouldn't have called you except you seem to be the only that can ever get through to her. And if you care about her at all you'll get your ass over here.

Tommy: Fine Sadie, but don't say I didn't warn you.

_10 minutes Later_

Ding dong

Sadie opened the door and there stood Tommy, but not the confident cocky Tommy, but one that looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Sadie: What's wrong with you?

Tommy: Nothing. I'm fine, just a little tired.

Sadie: Whatever I have to go to work. I need you to stay with Jude until I get back.

Tommy: Sadie I can't stay all day I need to get to work.

Sadie: What so you can work with KARMA! While Jude is here struggling to survive her pain. I don't think so. You claim to care about her so much. And don't think I don't see what's between you to. Well here's your chance to prove that you're not the lying cheating bastard I once dated.

Tommy: There's nothing between...

Sadie opened the door as he began to say this: Just stop. Can you ever not lie!

She slammed the door and her car squealed out of the driveway. Tommy stood at the bottom of the stairs not sure what he was going to say to Jude.

_Tommy pov: How am I supposed to help her with her pain when I couldn't figure out how to deal with my own._

He took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.


	2. I Leave Ashes in My Wake

**Chapter 2**

_-Knock, Knock-_

_Jude pov: I wish she'd just leave me alone. She doesn't even know...Patsy's death gave me the courage to do this now and I wish everyone just leave me alone so I can get the strength to go through with it!_

The door opened slightly.

Tommy: Jude?

_Jude: O great it's Tommy, _she sighed in her head,_I'm not ready for him._

Tommy: Sadie asked me to come see you, he whispered.

_Tommy's pov: Though I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be. I just leave ashes in my wake, he thought to himself. _

Tommy:Jude?

He saw the pile on the bed and knew it must be Jude. He wasn't sure if he should try to comfort her or leave her to grieve. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Tommy: Jude I know you're grieving and you might blame yourself, but you shouldn't.

Jude: Tommy. I don't blame myself. I did, but I know now that she wouldn't want me to do that. Patsy lived in the moment and never slowed down for anything, she wouldn't live in what if's or what could have been's, so I'm taking a page from her book.

Tommy: What does that mean?

Jude: You'll know soon enough, but honestly I'm not ready to see you right now.

Tommy: Why? Sadie said you were still upset about Patsy, but the way you are talking, it seems like something else.

He pulled back the covers that were so piled with clothes he couldn't even see them... Her eyes turned to glass at the site of him.

Jude: It is something else, she said quietly

Tommy: You're still in the same clothes? You must still be grieving over the loss of your friend, but I'm really not the person to help you.

Jude: I'm sure there is some kind of back story to that, but right now Tommy I don't care. And no you can't help me because this is not me grieving this is me...

_Jude's pov: I can't tell him. Not yet, not until I'm sure myself. No sense in hurting him if I change my mind. Then again, why should I even care, it's not like he cares when he hurts me. He's got one last chance and then..._

Tommy interrupted her thoughts: What are you talking about? Of course you're grieving and you're angry so I'll let that little hurtful comment go. But there's something else too, isn't there?

Jude: Do with it what you want Tommy. Can you please leave me alone? I already told you I'm not grieving, at least not over Patsy anymore. I'm...well it doesn't matter right now.

_Tommy's pov: I need to tell her, EVERYTHING! But I can't risk her hating me more than she already does. _

Tommy: Than what is it, Jude? What else would cause you to not eat or change for three days?

Jude: I'm not ready to talk about it ok. I just know that losing Patsy was a wake up call. And I'm not gonna sit around and pine and let life pass me by. Life is too short to not go forward.

_Tommy's pov: Pine? Does she mean me? I want her to be with her, I do, but I just don't want to hurt her again._

Tommy: Jude? I...I want...

Jude: What? What do you want?

Tommy looked at her. The way that was only for Jude and he felt it. He felt himself getting closer as she sat up eyes wide. Their lips were centimeters apart. He could feel their breathing become one, fast and heavy as what they both really wanted approached. Jude leaned in to complete the kiss, eager to feel his hot breath inside her, but he quickly got up and turned away leaving Jude shocked. Not even a kiss, nothing. He brought her to that intoxicating place and left her there alone with no completion to either's desire.

Tommy: Jude I can't. I want to, but I can't.

_Tommy's pov: I want to give in. But what if..._

Jude: Not again Tommy! GOD!

_Jude's pov: How did I fall for it again she thought as she chocked back tears. _

Tommy: I'm sorry, Jude.

He walked out and Jude was about to go after him, but she let him go.

_Jude's pov: I'm not doing this again. I won't be that girl chasing after the unattainable man. I'm not just gonna wait around. If he wants me, he'll have to do the chasing. He just made everything so much easier. _

She heard the font door slam and the tires of his viper squeal out of the drive way. She made up her mind and had no doubts, or at least that's what she told herself. For the first time in three days she took a shower and changed. She was still grieving over the loss to come, but she knew or at least hoped it was the right thing to do. She was determined to be strong and not let the thought of the loss convince her to stop. After her shower she found herself starving.

_Jude's pov: I'm hungry, but since I can't even boil water I'll wait until Sadie gets home, she's an awesome cook. _

Jude went upstairs, she had to get ready now that she was sure. Even though she felt in her heart that she needed to do this she secretly hoped that he would stop her. That the fantasy she ran in her head over and over would come true, but she knew that it was too much to ask for.


	3. Tommy Disappears

**Chapter 3**

_3 hours later_

Jude was in her room finishing up.

_Jude's pov: Stupid Tommy. He can never make up his mind. I was gonna tell him, but now he can just found out when..._

_ --Knock, Knock--_

_Jude's pov: Tommy? Has to be, Sadie wouldn't be home yet. What is he doing here now? I'm not answering it._

Jude: Go away Tommy!

Sadie: Jude! It's me. I left my house keys. Let me in, she yelled.

_Sadie's pov: Why isn't Tommy there? Gees he can't even do one simple thing, for the one person he cares about. _

Jude went to the door and let her sister in.

Jude: Hey how come you're home so early, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so.

Sadie: I thought Tommy would be here and I wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Jude: Why did you ask him to come? I'm fine, really.

Sadie: That's exactly why I called him. You're not fine. You haven't said a word to me or eaten a thing in the last 3 days. So I was obviously right in calling him. Look you're clean and talking to me. You want me to make you something to eat?

Little did Sadie know that by calling Tommy and his fickle behavior had clinched Jude's decision.

Jude: Whatever Sadie. I wish people would stop telling me how I feel. I just need time to find some strength ok? Sadie nodded. And yes could you make me bacon and eggs. I waited for you to get home and I'm starving.

Sadie smiled at her sister's remark. Jude really couldn't cook. If she didn't have Sadie she'd probably live on fast food and TV dinners. Sadie proceeded to make breakfast for dinner. Jude sat on the couch and turned on the TV when she heard her phone ring. She secretly hoped it was Tommy, but it was Darius. She reluctantly answered it.

Jude: Hey D. What's up?

Darius: Just seeing how my favorite artist was doing?

Jude: I'm doing better. Actually I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow. I have something to discuss.

Darius: Sure Jude, whatever you need. I actually had something to ask you.

Jude: What's that?

Darius: Have you seen your producer lately?

Jude: He stopped by this morning, why?

Darius: I haven't seen him in days and I'm worried.

Jude tried to act like she didn't care, but she secretly started to panic. She was now regretting being so cold when he said that he wasn't the person to help her. She knew there was something going on with him, but there was always something going on with him and he wouldn't talk to her and this was her time to grieve, so what the hell was his problem. She started to feel guilty, but she stopped herself.

_Jude's pov: This is Tommy he's probably off with some girl. Stop that Jude you may be angry with him, but he's not that guy anymore and you know it._

Darius: Jude? Hello?

She must have gone on her thought rant for more than a minute or two because Darius thought she had hung up.

Jude: Sorry I got lost in a train of thought. He's probably fine. He's probably out partying or something.

Darius: I doubt that. Normally I wouldn't worry, but this is always a hard time of year for him and I just…I mean.

Darius stopped himself realizing that he was about to spill the beans. The beans he had worked so hard to keep canned. If Tommy wanted to tell Jude that was his business, but it wasn't his place to say anything, especially to Jude.

Jude: Darius? What do you mean by that?

Darius: Nothing I'm just worried. He's usually not away this long, not without letting me know.

Jude: Well I saw him today so you know he's ok.

Jude tried to stop her mind from racing as to why this would be hard time of year for Tommy. Is that why he was being so indifferent to her lately? Why he was so cold about Patsy's death?

Jude: Did you call his cell phone

Darius: Yeah, but he's not answering.

Jude: I'm sure he's ok. Trying not to convince Darius, but herself.

Darius: Could you try calling him. I've been calling him and he obviously answered the phone for you.

Jude: I guess.

Darius: What's wrong?

Jude: Nothing. I'll call him. I'll let you know what happens.

Darius: Thanks Jude.

Jude hung up her phone and reluctantly said his name into her phone, the automatic voice dialer began ringing his number, and she heard her familiar voice of "24 Hours" on the other end. Jude sat as the phone ring trying not to worry, but secretly her heart raced as she waited for him to answer. Hearing his voice always made her a little excited even when she was angry with him. And now she was even more anxious.

_Jude's pov: What if there's something wrong with? What if he's hurt? What if…Oh Jude stop! You're angry with him, whatever his problem is, it's his problem. Anything having to do with Tommy Quincy will soon be of no more concern to you, she thought to herself. _


	4. Jude's Decision

**Chapter 4**

_Flash to Tommy_ looking at his phone seeing Jude's beautiful picture flashing at him. He smiled sadly to himself, happy to see her calling, sad that he was not with her. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help myself.

Tommy: Hey Jude.

Jude: Darius is looking for you. Why are you ignoring his phone calls? I'm not your secretary, she said harshly, trying to mask her concern for him. She wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't, not completely.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude. I just didn't want to talk to anyone lately.

Jude: You're talking to me, she said coyly.

Tommy: You're different Jude, he said in that quiet raspy Tommy voice.

Jude: Why am I different?

Tommy: You know why…Jude, he whispered her name.

Jude: Say it Tommy. Tell me why. Just be honest.

Tommy: I…I can't. Look Jude I have to go. Tell Darius I'm fine.

He wanted to tell Jude where he was. He wanted to share his life, his past, with her, but…

_Tommy and Darius the Day after Patsy's Memorial_

_Darius: Tommy are you ok?_

_Tommy: I'm Fine._

_Darius: Tom this is me, I know it's coming up._

_Tommy: Look that was a long time ago. I have to meet Jude ok? We've got some work to do._

_Darius: Just work?_

_Tommy: What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_Darius: You know what it means Tom. Don't do something stupid. She's my artist and she's only17._

_Tommy: Not for long. And she's my girl._

_Darius: Don't make the same mistake twice._

_Tommy: Twice? Look my relationships are none of you're business ok. _

_Darius: They are when they concern me. Are you really gonna risk her too. Have some self control man. You want her to end up like Angie?_

_Tommy: Whatever D._

Jude: No Tommy. Don't do this again. You Can't. Where are you?

Tommy: Nowhere. Look Jude, I'll be back, eventually, I just need sometime. Trust me it's better this way.

Jude was so infuriated. He beat her to the punch.

_Jude's pov: Whatever,_ _she thought to herself._

She was tired of always being upset, or worried, or jealous. She had to get away from everything.

Jude: Fine. She said indifferently.

Tommy: He was stunned by her cold response. Jude I just need sometime. He said staring down at a faded picture.

Jude: I get it. Goodbye.

And with that she hung up, not even waiting for Tommy to respond.

"_Come back or don't…I won't be here waiting!" she thought to herself._

Tommy's pov: I know she's mad, and I want to be there for her, but she can't know and I can barely breathe let alone help someone else. She's already disappointed in me. I can't have her thinking less of me. I couldn't take that. I'd rather her hate me for being a jerk then think less of me for what I've done.

_Flash to Jude and Sadie eating dinner_

Sadie: Were you talking to Tommy.

Jude: Yeah, how'd u know.

Sadie smiled: You're face says it all hon.

Jude: Sadie I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for dinner. If I haven't said it lately. I love you and I don't know what I'm gonna do with out you.

Sadie: Well luckily you won't have to find out for a while.

Jude frowned as she walked up the stairs: Right, she answered.

_Flash to Jude the next morning_

Sadie: Bye Jude. See you at work.

Jude: Ok, she said knowing that it was a lie.

She waited until she heard Sadie's car leave and pulled her 5 suit cases out of the closet. She dragged each one out to her car and took one last look at her home.

Jude: Goodbye. _Tommy I'm done, I love you, but I can't take the pain of being without you anymore. I can't stare at your mesmerizing blue eyes everyday, those captivating lips and not be able to kiss them, I just can't. The heartache of leaving can't be anymore painful than being with you everyday and not "being with you." All you had to do was show some sign that someday you would come around and you couldn't even do that. Instead you act on your impulses obviously wanting to be with me and then taking it back. You can't kiss me and then not say or do anything about it. You can't just make me fall for you over and over, and then just walk away. I'm tired of being heart broken. Maybe it's lust for you, but it's love for me. I love making music with you and you're my best friend, but if I can't have you as more, than I don't want you as anything. It's just too hard. Goodbye Tom. _

As she reread her final words to Tommy, written after their last conversation, with her traditional signature only for him, "Big Eyes," a tear came to her eye at the thought of never seeing that look or hearing that voice that made her whole body tingle whenever he uttered her name. She slipped the note into the mailbox knowing she would be long gone by the time he read it, but he had to know. She hadn't found the strength to tell him in person for fear that at the mere sight of him she would lose her nerve. Even the sound of his voice made here want to say. But now he was gone too, so it didn't matter. "It's not real. If it were we would be together by now. I have to stop thinking about him. This is for the best." This had become her mantra, repeating it over and over to retain the courage to leave. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slid into her car.

_Flash to G Major_

Darius: Sadie where's Jude? We were supposed to have a meeting this morning.

Sadie: I don't know, she should have been her by now. She wasn't that far behind me, but it's been an hour now. I called her and she's not answering. Jamie doesn't know where she is either, but then again he's not really speaking to Jude. SME is at a loss too.

Darius: Did you call Tommy?

Sadie: Yeah, but he's not answering. You don't think there together do you.

Darius: I doubt it. I think I know where he is and I doubt he would tell Jude.

Sadie looked worried and looked away from him.

Darius: What is it?

Sadie: It's just…Well last night Jude said something and I just figured it was her reacting to Patsy's death you know. More greatful for her life and loved ones.

Darius: Why what'd she say?

Sadie: Just that she didn't know what she was gonna do without me? Now it makes me think that she's leaving. I tried to call Tommy because he's the only person she talks to about anything serious.

Darius: Call and leave a message on his phone. Hopefully he'll check it and call Jude. That's all we can do unless she uses her card, which this is Jude, if she wants to disappear she will.


	5. Tommy's Fate

I know this is really short, but I wanted to get you drawn in. I hope you like it. And since I posted twice today I thought it'd be ok if this one is short. Keep reading to discover Tommy's fate.

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 **

_Flash to Tommy_

Tommy sat in his viper, in the same clothes as the day before. He was sitting at a church, secluded form the world, no houses or any sign of civilization. He hadn't gone in yet, he had been sitting there for uncountable hours; he was working up the courage to confront his past. It had been five years. He hadn't been back since the day it happened. He was brought out of his trance, by the sound of his phone; he looked at it but hadn't planned on answering it. It wasn't a Jude ring tone.

_Sadie's calling again. I'm sure if it's important she'll leave a message, I just can't deal with people right now. The only person I would talk to is Jude and she hates me because I can't be honest with her. It's for her own good, no matter how much I desire her, everyone I love ends up getting hurt and I can't risk that with Jude,_ he thought to himself.

He looked at the gates and was about to exit the car when he had a flash back of that horrific day. He started to panic like he was reliving it and couldn't move. His breathing became faster and heavier and he was paralyzed by the ghosts of his past. He suddenly realized he was driving, but it felt like he had no control. He stepped on the brakes but they didn't work. The car sped faster and faster until the gravel on the road no longer held the wheels on the speeding viper and the car span out and…


	6. Tommy's Plea

**Chapter 6**

_Flash to Jude_

Sadie had been calling her all morning and she knew she should answer, but she was afraid if she heard her voice she would lose her nerve and come back home. She let it go to voicemail.

Jude listening to the messages left by her sister: Well if I don't actually talk to her I'll be ok.

_Jude, please let me know where you are. I'm worried. Are you with Tommy? He's not responding to phone calls either. Please just leave a message or something so I know you're ok. _

The rest of the messages were similar to that. Jude sat in her car. She was driving, but stopped when she suddenly felt a pain in her heart.

Jude: Tommy? Ow, she sighed sadly grabbing her chest.

She quickly called Tommy hoping he would answer for her, but it just rang and rang. She was worried, but had no idea where he was. As hard as it was for her she continued her route to the Ottawa, seeing as how the airport was bigger and would have more places to choose from. She wasn't sure where she'd end up, but she needed a change of scenery if she were ever to get over him. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Tommy, but she didn't know what to do. As she was thinking of him she heard her phone. It was Tommy.

Jude: Tommy?!

Tommy: Jude, he said quietly in pain. Help me. And with those final words the phone went dead.

Jude: Tommy? Tommy! TOMMY! she screamed.


	7. The Road

**Chapter 7**

Jude had no idea where he was, _was she just gonna leave and not try to find him? If she were in trouble he would be at her side even if they were fighting,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help herself. She had to make sure he was ok before she left.

_Jude's pov: I have to call Darius. I have to find him and at least make sure he's ok. _

Jude on the phone talking faster than the human mouth could possibly move: Darius I need to ask you…

Darius cutting her off: Jude where are you?

Jude: "That doesn't matter right now; I just need to ask you something. And please be honest. I'm worried," speeding up her words in hopes of hiding her noticably on the verge of tears voice.

Darius: Jude calm down, I'll try to help.

Jude not beating around the bush at all: If Tommy were to disappear where would he go?

Darius: Jude I can't tell...

Jude not allowing him to finish his thought: Darius! he called me. He's in trouble, please! I need to find him. She said frantically.

Darius hesitantly told her: The only place I can think of is an area outside of Toronto, about halfway between Toronto and Ottawa. I can't tell you why, but if he's anywhere that's where he'll be.

Darius gave her directions to the church, but was unwilling to tell her what it was she should be looking for incase he wasn't there, after all it wasn't just Tommy's secret he was protecting. Jude was a little more than halfway to Ottawa to leave, but she turned around driving over about four lanes to make her way back. She wasn't far; they both had to take the same road she just had to find the right dirt road turn off. She had been driving for about 10 minutes when she saw the turn off Darius had mentioned, it should have been more like 20 minutes, but not at her speed. The road was so narrow and hidden by the massive bush trees you wouldn't even see it unless you were specifically looking for it. She drove for another 20 minutes making a number of different turns and carefully guiding around the sharp turns on the narrow road losing control a few times. Her car had trouble finding road to hold onto because of the loose dirt. She hoped she was on the right road, she hadn't seen any signs of civilization since she turned onto it. She prayed no one else was coming down the road as it was only barely fit for one car and _her_ car was just as wide as the road. She slowed down looking for any place Tommy might be and the road became more narrow with big drop offs on both sides and no guard rail, causing her to swerve back and forth to stay on the road. She finally saw a church, but no sign of Tommy. She slowly turned around and headed back thinking she had missed something. Suddenly she noticed the clouds of smoke in the distance. The drop off was so far down she's lucky she saw them at all. Her heart dropped, she just knew it was Tommy. She stopped and looked down the huge drop off and saw the viper in flames. It must have rolled more than a few times because it looked as though someone had crumpled a piece of paper and started it on fire. It was upside down and so crushed she didn't know how anyone could have survived.


	8. The Rescue

**Chapter 8**

She slid down the side, but she couldn't see him. As she got closer the smoke from the flames was too thick making it impossible to see the mangled wreckage. Her eyes felt like someone was sticking needles in each of them. She couldn't keep them open and she could barely breathe, but she couldn't stop. **_Crunch_** She looked down and saw a piece of Tommy's phone.

_Jude TTH: If his phone is out here, how did he…_

She shook the thought out of her head and went into the smoke not knowing if he was even there and saw Tommy lying in the car. He looked lifeless hanging upside down and there was a huge gash on his head with pool of blood underneath him and it was still gushing. She pulled him from the car minutes before it exploded. The heat from the explosion was like nothing she had ever experience before, it made her entire body ache from the degree of heat being expelled. Jude was now covered in his blood and sustained a few cuts from the debris of the car. She had shielded Tommy so he wouldn't be hurt any further. Jude was lying on top of him when he opened his eyes for just a moment.

"Angie" he whispered.

_Jude's pov: Angie? Who's that? _

She called 911. While she waited she ripped the bottom of her tank top to stop the bleeding coming from his head wound and continually checked his pulse. When the ambulance arrived they wanted to check her out too, but she insisted she was fine. She rolled down her sleeve so they would not notice the huge burn on her arm. She remembered her arm hitting the hot metal of the car when she reached into the narrow opening of where the window used to be to unbuckle Tommy, but didn't feel it, of course now she did, but didn't say anything. She just wanted to be with Tommy. She rode with him to the nearest hospital. Jude was worried, but couldn't get over the fact that he called her by another girl's name.

_Jude TTH(thinking to herself): He must have met her there and crashed on his way back. Typical Tommy, when I need him he leaves for some other girl. He did call me though, but how when...I don't know what to think. _

She waited until the doctors checked him out at the hospital. The doctor came in and told her the news.

Doctor: Miss, your friend will be fine. He's lucky you found him when he did. He's lost a lot of blood and has severe smoke inhalation, but we were able to stop the bleeding and he's on oxygen. He broke both his legs too. He'll be unconscious for a while, any longer and the blood loss may have (paused) seeing the shock on Jude's face. Well, you can see him if you'd like. And I'd like to check you out too.

Jude: I'm fine, she said sternly. She was about to get up when…

_Remembering _

_Tommy: Angie?_

Jude: No, I…I don't want to see him. Just knowing he's ok is enough. Thank you.

_Tommy: Angie_. Her name was still stuck in Jude's head.

_Jude TTH: I'm sure she'll be her for him and I can't watch him with another girl. Not again, not when we had come so far only for him to pull away again. _

She gave the receptionist the G major card as she left and asked her to call Darius.


	9. Where's Jude?

**Chapter 9**

_Tommy's pov: Jude help me! Help._

Tommy wake up, he heard a girl's voice say. He remembered Jude pulling him from the car. "Jude?"

"No Tommy it's Sadie and Darius and Kwest. How are you feeling?"

Tommy: Sore. Where's Jude?

Sadie: We haven't heard from her since she called Darius about you.

Tommy: About the accident?

Sadie: No, when you disappeared. She said you called her and were in trouble.

Tommy: I didn't call her, he said questioningly. I wanted to, but I couldn't find my phone and I couldn't move. I remember yelling for her help and then I passed out and the last thing I remember is her pulling me from the car. She _has_ to be here.

Sadie: She did? Is she ok?

Tommy: I don't know. Find her. Please, he said exhausted as his eyes fluttered and closed.

Sadie was now beginning to worry. Did she get away safely? She decided to ask the receptionist that called them.

Sadie: Excuse me, did anyone come in with Mr. Quincy?

Receptionist: Oh yes. She gave me the card to call you before she left.

_Sadie TTH: What? She left Tommy, I don't understand. She risked her life to save him and then she just left. _

She walked back to Tommy's room where the doctor was checking him out.

Sadie: Doctor did you happen to see the girl that came in with Tommy?

Doctor: I did. I wanted to make sure she was ok, but she refused. She seemed in a hurry to leave.

Sadie: So she didn't see him before she left.

Doctor: No. I told her he would be fine and about his condition and she said that was enough to know he was ok and she left.

Sadie had a bewildered look on her face. She couldn't believe that Jude didn't even check on him. _That doesn't sound like Jude. Something happened. I don't know what, but something happened. Where is she, _she said to herself worried.

_Flash to Jude_

_Last call for Flight 622 to (the voice overhead scratches out)_

_Jude TTH sadly_, _her eyes red, on the verge of tears: So much for the fantasy. Bye Tommy. _


	10. Don't Leave Big Eyes!

**Chapter 10**

_Flash to Tommy_

Where's Jude?

Sadie: I don't know. She left.

Tommy: What? How long have I been out?

Sadie: You've been here about a few hours or so, it's 8.

_Tommy TTH: Why isn't she here? I know she was mad, but she came so why didn't she stay. _

Tommy: Could you hand me my phone and leave me alone for a while.

Sadie: I don't think you're supposed to…

Tommy: Just give it to me please.

Sadie handed him her phone: I think yours was thrown from the car when you crashed.

Tommy dialed Jude's number.

_Flash To Jude_

_TTH: It's a good thing I checked the Toronto airport, they have a direct flight, rather then being routed through a ton of airports, but eleven hours, oh well, at least no one will know how to find me. No one knows about that place. _

As she was walking through bridge her phone rang having forgotten to turn it off. It was in her pocket so she didn't here it over the wind in the tunnel, but her tight jeans had caused the phone to accept the call.

_Flash to Tommy_

Jude hello? Her phone had picked up but no one answered on the other line.

Pilot's voice: Welcome to Air Transat flight 216 to Scotland. Estimated arrival time is 7am, that's noon in Scotland for those unaware of the time difference. Sit back and please enjoy the flight.

_Tommy TTH: SCOTLAND! JUDE! I thought she was kidding about…_

_Jude to herself: Oh I better turn off my phone. She reached in her pocket and turned off her phone not even looking at it. _

Tommy dialed the phone again which went straight to voicemail.

Tommy: Jude, please don't leave. We need to talk. Why did you leave? I don't understand. God Jude what are you doing? Big eyes please come home, he said in raspy voice strained from the accident.

Tommy finally realized that he may have lost the love of his life because of his hang ups.

_Tommy TTH: I was just trying to protect her and instead I completely pushed her out of my life. I didn't want her to leave; I just didn't want her to get hurt. God why did I let Darius get to me, I should have just told her the truth and let her make her own decision. Why didn't I just tell her how I felt like I planned? I have to go after her…I have to tell her I…_

He tried to get up, but both of his legs were cast.

"Jude Wait. Please Wait. Oh Jude," he said in an ache and closed his eyes. "I love you Jude," he whispered.

_--BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP--_

_Show Jude Sitting on the Plane_

"OW," she cried placing her hands on her heart.


	11. Dying

**Chapter 11**

Voice over the speakers of the Toronto Hospital

"Cold Blue, Cold Blue. Room 216. Cold Blue. Cold Blue"

The three friends look at each in horror: TOMMY! they scream simultaneously and ran to his room.

There are multitudes of doctors and nurses scurrying about.

Nurse: I'm sorry you'll have to wait outside, the nurse bellowed as she closed the door in the face of three panicked friends.

Darius sunk to the floor actually showing some remorse: Why did I make him feel so bad about it. He lives with it everyday and I just couldn't leave him alone.

Sadie and Kwest listening and watching at the door:

Doctor(1): Charge to 200. Tommy's pail body rose off the bed and thudded back down.

_--BEEEEEEEEEP--_

Doctor(1): "Charge to 300." His body convulsed on the bed again. "He's still flat lined, push 2cc's of epi and charge to 400."

Doctor (2): There's nothing left to shock doctor.

Sadie buried her head in Kwest's chest unable to watch him die.

Doctor (1): He was perfectly fine. He shouldn't have flat lined. The doctor started to perform CPR. --**Crack went a rib--** I said push it, now, she yelled.

Kwest's eyes filled up with tears watching his friend fade away.

Doctor (1): Charge to 400, clear.

The doctors in the room waited for a second, watching the monitor.

Doctor (2): He's gone. Call the time.

Doctor (1): Just wait a minute! She yelled, frustrated with his lack of faith.

_Flash to Jude_

Jude was hunched over in her seat, still clutching her chest: Ow, Tommy? Jude tried desperately to take a deep breath, but only shallow breaths were allowed to pass through her lungs.

Stewardess: Mam are you ok?

Jude: No I need a phone. The stewardess flipped down the phone in front of Jude in the seat.

Jude in excruciating pain: Yes I need Toronto General. Ring Could you connect me to room 216?

Receptionist: Um…I'll connect you to the nurse's station.

Jude in between breaths: Wait…_breath_…Why…_breath_.

Ring

Nurse: Second floor nurses station.

Jude: Could you…connect me…to Tom…Quincy's room…please.

Nurse: Um…Hold on one moment please.

Jude's panic at why no one would connect him to his room made her breathing even more hesitant. Everything around her was spinning.

The nurse walked to Tom's room talking to Sadie, Kwest, and Darius: There's a young lady on the phone for Mr. Quincy, could any of you talk to her?

Sadie: Jude? I'll take it. _On the phone_ Jude?!

Jude: Sadie? Let me…talk to…Tommy, she said confused as to why her sister was on the phone and thinking the worst for the reason he wasn't.

She paused and then through the tears: Jude he's…

Jude: Sadie…what? Tell…me.

Sadie: What's the matter with you? Why are you having trouble talking?

Jude struggling to breathe, the tears making it even harder to take a steady breath: Sadie please…I know…something's wrong…I feel it… she said almost inaudible from desperate breaths and sobs.

Sadie: There working on him Jude. Where are you?

Jude: A plane…Can you…talk to…him?

Sadie: His hearts not beating Jude.

Jude: "WHAT," she said shaking! "I…knew something…was wrong…Just tell him...I love him…please…It's important," she said frantically becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Her head was throbbing and she rocked back and forth fighting the desire to pass out.

Sadie: Hang on Jude I'll be back.

_Sadie TTH: I don't know if he'll hear me, but what else do we have to lose._

Jude waited in agony when she passed out and fell to the floor.

Sadie entered Tommy's room where the doctors have stopped working.

Sadie: What are you doing? Keep working, she screams.

Doctor (1): If his heart doesn't start beating on it's own I'm afraid he's gone. I'm so sorry, he's just been out too long.

Sadie leaned down and whispered in Tommy's ear: "Don't go Tommy. Jude needs you. She called for you. She felt you dying. She cares Tommy, she does. She loves you. If you go so will Jude. You two are connected. She said to tell you she loves you. She wants to be with you Tommy, but you have to come back. Fight for her, don't give up. It's not too late. She may seem strong, like she needs no one, but it' a lie. She needs you Tommy. What will she do without her soul mate?" Her words had become squeaky as she tried to get them out without breaking out into full sobs.

Jude lying on the floor with a stewardess taking her pulse and begins to perform CPR.

"I need help she's not breathing."

Tommy lies in his hospital bed while the doctor watches the heart monitor.

"I'm sorry Ms. Harrison, _looking at her watch_. Time of death…"


	12. Their Fates

**Chapter 12**

_Flash to Jude_

Images of Tommy, his dimpled smile, his eyes that could burn a whole through your heart from his burning passion, his lips so soft you get lost in his lingering kisses aching for his tongue to find its way inside, those strong arms that you always found comfort in even when he was the cause of your pain, flashed through her head and slowly faded.

_Flash to Tommy_

_An echo of the last words he would hear: Fight for her…She loves you…What will she do without her soul mate?_

Doctor (1): Time of Death eight thir…

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**

Doctor (1): He's stabilizing. Vitals are normal. I don't know how it's possible, but he's out of the woods for now.

_Sadie TTH: I have to tell Jude._

She ran back to the phone: Jude he's ok. He's still unconscious, but his heart is beating again. Jude? Hello? JUDE? _TTH_: _Where is she? Why did she leave in the first place? We all know she loves Tommy, so what would make her leave his side when he needs her the most?_

_Flash to Jude_

_Tommy's voice in here head becoming faint: Angie? And the sound of his voice was erased from her mind. _

Stewardess: "Ms. Harrison, Ms. Harrison?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to take a breath with very little air passing through her lungs.

Stewardess: "Are you ok; is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

Jude: "No, I don't have anyone."

Stewardess: "Are you sure?"

Jude: "Yeah, I feel like I do, but I…I know I don't," she said very convinced this was the truth.

Stewardess: "Do you know where you are, who you are, where you're going?"

Jude: "Yeah my name's Jude Harrison. I'm going to Scotland to"…she paused not quite remembering why she was going there. "I think I live there. I'm not sure why I was in Toronto."

Stewardess: "Ms. Harrison you live in Toronto. Do you know who you are?"

Jude: "I just said I did."

Stewardess: "I think you should see a doctor."

Jude: "Why? I feel fine."

Stewardess: "Because I just had to give you CPR."

Jude: "Really!?"

Stewardess: "Yes you were on the phone with someone and you passed out" pointing to the airplane phone that had been trampled by the slew of people that rushed to help her.

_JTTH: Well I'm sure whoever I was talking to knows where I am. Wait who would I be talking to? I…know my name and I know the exact place I'm going to in Scotland, but that's it. I don't remember anything from my past. _

Jude looked to see if she had a cell phone that could contain the names of anyone she might know, but was unable to find it, in all the commotion the phone had been dislodged from her pocket.

Jude: "Ms. you said I live in Toronto, why did you say that?"

Stewardess: "What? You're Jude Harrison. You're a singer from Toronto."

Jude: "I am?"

Stewardess: "When we land you really need to go to a doctor."

Jude: "Ok?" she said almost scoffing at her, but knew she should at least get checked out.

_At Edinburgh Hospital_

Doctor: "Well other than not remembering your past you're fine. I really suggest you go back to Toronto to get back your memories. It seems like you have selective amnesia. _Seeing her confused expression_ This is when an overly traumatic event causes the brain to suppress the event, to protect itself from the overwhelming emotion that accompanies such an event as well as suppressing the other factors involved in the event. Apparently things form your past may trigger the memory of this event and/or emotion so your past too has been erased. Most of the time, the only way to get those memories back, from past experience with this kind of amnesia, is to be around that which you have suppressed in hopes that your mind will allow you to remember."

Jude: "Actually I think I'll stay. I was coming here for a reason. And the fact that the only thing I do remember is where I'm going must mean something right?"

Doctor: "In my medical opinion you should return to Toronto, but that's really your decision Ms. Harrison."

_Flash to Tommy, Sadie returning to his room curious as to when he would wake up so he could go find Jude. If anyone knew where she was, he certainly did. But more importantly Sadie just wanted the love of her life to be ok. She knew he belonged to Jude, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him. She saw Kwest and Darius who looked as if they had just been told Tommy died rather than just being unconscious._

Sadie: So how long until he wakes up?

Doctor: "There's nothing more we can do for him Ms. Harrison. He's breathing on his own and he's stable, but he is in a coma, and there's no way to tell when or _if_ he'll wake up. We're monitoring his heart and brain waves for any change, but it's really up to him. I'm sorry," she said with true remorse in her voice for the news she had just delivered.

Sadie burst into tears with Kwest and Darius looking helpless to do anything for their friend as he laid there with machines and wires covering his body.

_Sadie to herself: "Jude where are you," she whimpered._


	13. The Hideaway

**Chapter 13 **

_Flash to Jude _

Jude got in the car she had rented from the airport until she was able to get her own if she even needed one. It was weird, she must have, before she lost her memory been planning on hiding, because she had enough cash on her to live on for at least a year or more. So she had paid the hospital bill in cash. There were some things she remembered besides where she was going, little things, like her pin number (not that she needed it), her social security number—the things she would need to know to survive.

She made her way to her safe haven making many twists and turns slowly driving away from any signs of civilization. She ended up in a gorgeous countryside and recognized a house she knew was hers. She didn't know how it was hers she just knew it was. She had three neighbors each about 5 miles from her. The house was beautiful in its simplicity. It was only one story and white with pink siding. She looked up and saw the diamond shaped window to the attic with an extension on each side of the house.

_Too small to be another floor, probably storage,_ she thought to herself

She went in and it seemed so much bigger than the outside gave it credit for. To the right of the entrance was a living room area with a brick fireplace and surprisingly it was already furnished. There was a dark brown love seat with a matching arm chair, one of those oversized one you could curl up in and fall asleep. She walked across the polished hardwood floor and into the kitchen on the left. It was all black. There were black marble countertops; a black stove that had deep brown cabinets on either side of the stove, in the center was a black stove top with cabinet space underneath. This too had everything a kitchen would need. It had pots and pans that hung over the stove. There were other various kitchen items in each of the cabinets along with sporadic kinds of food. Cereal, bread, the fridge, one of those double door fridge freezer combos, was stocked as well, and her saving grace was a coffee maker next to the sink.

_Oh I love coffee_, she thought to herself. _I love coffee? Yes I do, well at least I remember the important stuff right? _She laughed silently in her head. The house made her feel calm and relaxed until then she was worried to the point that she couldn't breathe. She knew how to get where she was going, but she wasn't sure where she'd end up. But the little cottage/cabin like home was perfect.

She left the kitchen and then went down the hall. There was a little entry way with a bay window, one that you could sit in and look at the amazing field of wild flowers for hours on end. To the left and right were bedrooms. She looked to the left which seemed like a smaller bedroom whereas the one to the right was much larger. As she explored yet another furnished room she went into the walk in closet where there was a small door, so small you had to get on your knees to go in, to the left that lead to the attic. _Nothing extra spectacular, just a normal storage attic_, she thought to herself, _cool little hiding place though, to escape even more from the world._ She was amazed at how all of this fit into one place. She went back to the window in the small area that separated the two bedrooms. She was suddenly washed over with the feeling of love and safety, with his defined arms that were like her own personal security blanket. She didn't think she could be this in love. She realized what she was imagining, but wasn't sure if it was a memory of the past or a need for the future brought on by her dream home, a quaint little home that seemed to be dropped into a little piece of heaven on earth. She was brought of her day dream by a man's voice.


	14. The New Man?

**Chapter 14**

Man: "Oh my god, Ms. Harrison?!"

Jude: "Yes and you are?" She said startled.

Man: "I'm the care taker. I was surprised to see you. You said if you ever came you'd let me know so I could get the place ready for you."

Jude: "It's beautiful. This is my house correct?"

Man: "Yes of course. You had it built a year ago."

Jude: "Oh…yes of course. I'm sorry; I don't remember your name."

Man: "That's ok, we've only spoke over the phone. It's Gaige.

Gaige was a beautiful man. He was 6'1" with chiseled looks. He looked to be in his mid 20's and had dark eyes and dark hair, the kind of guy that you imagine, but never think could exist in real life. He was standing in front of her holding a ton of wood. He had apparently been chopping wood in the back, but Jude hadn't noticed him because she was so enthralled with the cottage like home when she arrived. He was sweaty even though it was 30 degrees outside, the sweat of manual labor. It made him glisten in front of the fire he had built while Jude was exploring her bedroom.

Jude: "It's nice to meet you she said," he reminded her of him. _TTH: Wait him? Who's him?_

_He_ was on the edge of her mind like a word that you just can't quite say or a song you hear in your head but can't hum the tune out loud. She wasn't attracted to him in the least, well maybe a little, but only because he had a similar look to the man she couldn't remember, and though she could not picture his face, she just knew he was much better looking, even more defined then the muscular man that stood before her. And his voice…_oh his sweet voice sexy and soft, the kind of voice that makes you feel safe even in the scariest of times, that voice that made you just want to cuddle with him and lay there forever in his arms. That voice that she could not remember, remembered the feeling, but not the sound._

Gaige: "Are you ok?"

Jude: "Oh, sorry lost in thought."

Gaige: "Looked like it. Not that I mind, but why are you here? I figured you'd come during a nice time of year. You came almost exactly when we start getting those frost filled days, when it's too cold or too rainy to even do anything but sit by the fire and drink coco."

She smiled at his comment; she'd be drinking coffee with a bailey's kicker even though technically she couldn't drink for another week. _TTH sarcastically: Well at least I know my birthday._

Jude: "I just needed to get away for a while." She didn't want anyone to know she had amnesia incase they tried to use it against her.

Gaige: "Well I'll put my wood down; I mean the wood down, uh…yeah. If you need anything let me know." He slinked away embarrassed, face pale as a ghost from his lack of poise in front of this beautiful girl. He couldn't believe he had said that, acting like some teenage boy. _Quietly to himself: I thought you were supposed to be smooth as a man, not revert to some awkward mess. Well that'll change,_ he smiled to himself. She chuckled in her head as he headed out the door.

She enjoyed being in this little home of hers. But even in all the beauty she had a heaviness about her. Everyday, she felt as if she missed someone, but she would eventually shrug it off. Blame it on her still jumbled mind playing tricks on her. There was a reason she was here, she just had to wait for a sign. It had been five weeks and though she grew tired of waiting for her sign, the scenery just made it all the easier to stay. She loved the rain and the snow. Thought it was mostly snow while she was there. She didn't care either way, she just loved the cold. It did rain however the day of her birthday. Fitting with her mood at the time, lonely and aching for the man she didn't even know if existed. She was tired of being alone. The only time she didn't feel alone was at night, when she would dream. Every morning she tried to write a song since apparently she was a singer, but the melody just didn't come out right. The words sloshed around in her head so she wrote a little bit each day. She had the same dream each night, another sense another detail another foggy memory of him being added each time. After the seventh week it was almost finished, but was turning out more like a poem. She didn't have her muse. _He_ was her muse. Without him, it was incomplete. It was good, but he always made it better.

_JTTH: Damn it why can't I remember him! _


	15. Reflection

**Chapter 15**

Another week had passed. Two months and no sign of what she was looking for. She added more to the song/poem, which was nearly finished, but something was missing. One more verse, one more dream.

Gaige checked on her everyday while she was there. He always made sure she had everything she needed. She eventually let him take her car back seeing as how if she needed anything he was happy to get it for her. Over the weeks they had become friends. She knew he was single and was the caretaker for many of the other cottages. He was born and raised in London, but moved to Edinburgh about five years ago, though he would never tell her why. He obviously knew about her, more than she knew about herself. Though she wasn't known in Scotland he made it a point to familiarize himself with her life.

She should have known someone that cute would be trouble, those ones always are. She lied in her bed the night it happened, unsure of what she felt, she didn't think she liked it, but maybe...

_Jude TTH: "I don't know maybe I'm just lonely and he's the only man around for miles. And he looks so much like Thomas. If Thomas is even real. Maybe there is no Thomas. Maybe Thomas is just a metaphor for Gaige. Maybe Gaige is what I came here for." She sighed sadly to herself, "If Thomas isn't real then why do I feel so much passion at the sound of his name. Why am I happier sleeping then awake. GOD!"_

That night was the most important night for her dreams. Maybe it was her guilt or the need for his safety that made her dream it, she didn't know, but she knew after that night something was going to change. She could feel it. She kept thinking about it and the pain that it caused. The dream that night would be different. She swore she could feel _him_ next to her, but would awake to the sad reality that she was alone.


	16. The Kiss

**Chapter 16 **

_Flash back to The Night, hours before that last dream _

The sky was dark and the clouds were so thick that the sky looked like one big black cloud. The windows were frosted over and she could feel a storm coming. Gaige had come to drop off her weekly supply of groceries.

Gaige: Ok, well I'll be heading out now."

Jude: "No don't go. I hate being alone." She had been alone for the last eight weeks and she was going stir crazy. She and Gaige had become good friends so she was ok with him staying a little while. "It looks like it's going to storm. It'd be ok to stay a little while if you want."

He looked at her with what appeared to be lust in his eyes and she was now regretting her invitation. He was nice and all. And hot, but she wasn't interested. She really did just want company. They were friends so she didn't see the harm in him staying to visit with her. She didn't mind the snow, but the rain always made her sad and achy, not physically, but emotionally and it made her feel better to have someone there, thinking it may rain. Of course she'd rather _he_ be there, but that wasn't an option.

She sat on the couch and he sat quite close to her, much closer than she felt comfortable with. She could feel the heat of his wanting, much hotter than the fire next to them.

_TTH: What am I doing? I hardly know this guy and I invite him to stay. Did I lose my common sense along with my memory? _

He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, when she had drifted into her thoughts again. She didn't push him off right away and let the kiss continue until she felt a sharp pain in her heart, **(_Flash to Tommy _Nurse: His blood pressures through the roof!).**

She felt as if she had just cheated on her mystery man so she pushed him away.

Jude: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited you to stay. I have a…

Gaige: A boyfriend? Then where's he been that last eight weeks? Come on Jude. It's ok. I'll be gentle.

**_(Flash to Tommy Nurse: I don't know what to do I've given him all I can._) **

Jude: Please, just leave.

He got up and left, but he'd be back. She wanted him, he knew it, _how could she not_, he thought to himself. _She's just playing hard to get, she won't be saying no tomorrow night._


	17. Awakening

**Chapter 17**

_Approximately six weeks since the accident two weeks before the __**incident (The Kiss? Or…)**_

Doctor to Sadie: We'll be taking his casts off today. Though we obviously won't be starting therapy unless he wakes up, Sadie nodded.

_2am the next day Toronto time, that's 7am Scotland time, Tommy's casts have now been removed. _

_In Scotland_

Jude jolted out of bed and grabbed her notebook adding another piece to her song/poem.

**_I dreamt your name last night I dreamt your face Find me Thomas for I know not who you are_**

_In Toronto Jude's voice resonating fading into a whisper: Find me Thomas…Thomas…Thomas…_

Tommy: Jude? JUDE?! Tommy screamed for her but she did not show. He jumped out of bed, forgetting that he had been in an accident and that Jude had left for Scotland, but his legs collapsed from the lack of movement and the bones having just healed.

The nurses came rushing in, shocked that he was awake, and put him back into bed. His doctor looked him over and he seemed fine. It was as if nothing had happened. His bruises and cuts and bones had healed, but he still needed rehab to get the use of his legs back.

Tommy: Where's Jude?

Sadie, now at his bedside having heard his screams, she had hardly left the hospital the whole time he was there: Jude left remember.

He laid there with a shocked look on his face. The events of six weeks ago returning in a flood of memories, but not knowing that it has been six weeks.

Tommy: But she just said my name.

Sadie: No honey she didn't. She's gone. We have no idea where she is.

Tommy: I have to go after her. She's getting on a plane. I have to stop her.

Sadie: Tommy that was six weeks ago. Jude's gone.

Tommy: "What? Well I need to find her," he said with a desperate look on his face.

Sadie: Even if we knew where she was, you can't go anywhere until you get the use of you legs back. You just got your casts off.

Tommy knew where Jude was. As soon as he heard the pilot say Scotland he knew exactly where she was headed. She had only mentioned it once. He didn't know that she had actually done it, but it's the only place she could be.


	18. He's Gone!

**Chapter 18 **

_Two weeks Later, The night of Jude's kiss _

_Flash to Tommy's Room: _

Nurse: I think I've got him calmed down, I gave him a sedative so his heart doesn't explode she said frustrated. She and the doctor both had become annoyed at the fact that there was no legitimate reason this man's heart would almost send him into cardiac arrest so sporadically. Nothing happened to him to cause it. He was recovering from the accident quite well. There weren't any stressors. They didn't know what to pin it on.

_The next morning 6am_

_Cold Blue…Room 216_

Nurse: "Not again," she said to herself rushing to Tommy's room. The doctor not far behind.

Nurse: Oh my god! I need help!

Doctor: "Crash Cart now! Wait, what?" She said, a look of shock spreading across her face.

Nurse: "I don't know what happened. He's just gone," she said panicked.

The two looked at each other both afraid to say it. They had to notify his friends. They both cared about their patients, but at that point they were trying to decide exactly what to say and do to save theirs and the hospital's reputation.


	19. Last Night

**Chapter19: After the Kiss**

_As she prepared for one last dream, the dream she knew would bring some clarity._

_JTTH: Oh sweet unconscious mind. The only place I have any peace. Why am I here? The only time I'm really happy is when I'm sleeping dreaming of a man I can't even remember._

She woke up, and it was late afternoon. Sleeping always brought her peace, because she was able to be with him.

_Jude TTH: I've been waiting for some divine sign that I was in the right place that this is where I needed to be, when I was ignoring the infinite signs all along. The dreams, the constant feeling of need and love whenever I thought of him. _

Jude decided she needed to go back to Canada. It was time. Time to face whatever tragedy it was that made her forget. Whatever she was looking for, she wouldn't find it here. She suddenly realized…it was done. She had been sitting on the couch for hours, tweaking the song/poem while she daydreamed about her dream man, and didn't even realize she had finished it. It was almost 8 thought it seemed later as violent storm clouds began rolling in, hiding any kind of light from seeping through. Well her part was done anyway. She had the words, the ideas, now she just had to find _him_ to make it perfect. As she read over her contribution to the work before her…

* * *

**Last Night**

_Last night I saw your face _

_You who has no face _

_I know not who you are _

_But you intoxicate me_

* * *

_My senses remember you _

_The smell of your skin _

_So familiar, so sweet _

_The taste of your lips on my tongue _

_Like exotic juices flowing inside me _

_I remember your touch, but not you _

_The touch that makes my body tingle_

* * *

_I feel whole, complete _

_And then I awake _

_And I am empty again _

_My dreams are better _

_Than the reality of day _

_So let me sleep, always sleep _

_Until the day you find me _

* * *

_I dreamt your name last night _

_I dreamt your face _

_Find me Thomas _

_For I know not who you are _

_I know not where you are _

_I remember everything about you, _

_But I do not remember you_

* * *

_Are you from my forgotten past _

_My unforeseeable future _

_Or my present hell _

* * *

_My mind is blank _

_Except at night…_

* * *

_At night when I dream of you…_

**_--KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK --_**


	20. Innocence Lost

**This next chapter is of sensitive subject matter. I haven't raised the rating as it doesn't describe in great detail certain things, but thought I'd let my readers know.**

**Chapter 20**

The light raindrops quickly increased. It was raining harder than it had since she'd been there. The rain should be gone and it should be snow, and it had been, but tonight it was rain. Hard rain that you could hear on the roof and feel the chills in your bones with thunder and lightning and clouds so dark it was as if the sky and the ground were one in the same. She opened the door to find Gaige standing there.

Jude: "What are you doing here?"

Gaige: "Well it's a pretty bad storm and I thought I'd check on you and maybe keep you company," he said in a cocky manner that made Jude cringe.

Jude: "Gaige, I just want to be alone. Thanks though," she said as shivers went through her body, kind of creeped out by the look on his face. As she finished her sentence she turned around and shut the door, but there was no slam. She turned to see Gaige's foot in the door as he pushed it open and slammed it behind him.

He looked at her shocked from her closing the door on him: "You know you want this. All women do. Look at me," he said arrogantly making a gesture to how gorgeous he was. "Now come on," he said pushing her back down on the couch.

"Get off" she screamed pushing at him, but his weight was much more than that of hers, and he had her pinned down.

He smiled and pulled a gun from behind him that was tucked into his jeans: "Go ahead. Break free. It'll be the last thing you do."

He was sitting on top of her, straddling her. She could feel his excitement, as he got harder at the sight of her fear, pressing against her middle through her jeans. She knew what he was going to do if she couldn't get free. His legs squeezed around her holding her hips and legs down. "Please don't do this," she pleaded "I'm a virgin."

"A virgin? A beautiful girl like you? Well that changes everything. I'll make this as memorable as possible." From his back pocket he grabbed a pair of handcuffs and dangled them over her and smiled.

She was regretting telling him that. Who knows what he'll do knowing that piece of information. She hoped telling him would tap into some humanity and he would stop. But it seemed to make him even more ravenous. She laid their lifeless as his hands explored her body. She was waiting, praying for that one moment of distraction that would allow her to escape, but feared it would come too late. Her breathing was shallow as she frantically tried to think of a way to stop him. She was holding her tears back, on the brink of failure, having felt him become more turned on each time she showed an ounce of fear.

"Put your hands behind you," he demanded. "It didn't have to be this way you know. Sit Up. This could have been special for you, but you lead me on and expect me not enact some sort of retaliation. It's ok baby. Trust me after this you'll be wanting me again" he said showing an odd combination of anger and remorse and "love" simultaneously. It was as if he was going in and out of different personalities, a predator and a boyfriend.

She did as she was told and felt the gun press against her as he clasped the hand cuffs tightly around her wrists. He pushed her back down. The position was awkward and painful and it showed on her face. She couldn't help but panic which created an evil smile upon his face. She was sickened as she felt it grow and throb against her center. He hovered above her creepily breathing in her scent as his face lay buried in her neck causing her to cringe.

At the feel of her cringe he whispered "Oh, so that's what you like and stuck his tongue in her ear" and laughed. "Don't worry baby. I'll make it feel good." She felt vomit rise in her throat. His hands were making there way down and she knew what was next. Her first time was supposed to be with _him_ not some guy she'd known for two months. No it was _his_ to have not this dirty pig. Her dream cottage was no longer a dream, but a nightmare.


	21. The Escape?

**Chapter 21**

His hand slid up her shirt making her wince. He ripped open her shirt as buttons went flying and licked her stomach. She started crying and felt nauseous at the feel of this touch. He had seemed so sweet. Never in a million years did she think he was capable of this. He licked up her neck and kissed her hard, but she bit down on his lip breaking skin to the point where she could taste his blood in her mouth. He smacked her with all his strength across the cheek, but not with his hand, with the end of the gun.

He grabbed her throat squeezing so hard you could see the definition in his hands and her face turn from a milky white to a blue of undistinguishable description: "Do that again and I'll make this as painful as possible," he said in an eerily calm tone.

He let go of her neck and she gasped for air as his non-gun bearing hand grazed down her stomach to the top of her jeans. She started to squirm with all the strength she could muster. She knew this was her last chance. If she didn't do something now it would be too late. He shifted himself to try and stop her squirming and it happened. That split second she'd been waiting for. He focused on controlling her upper body alleviating the weight on her legs. She was able to pull her leg up enough her to knee him where he was once excited. Before she knew it she had thrust herself up and stepped on the now hunched over on the floor phony charmer to get to the door. He grabbed her ankle causing her to fall forward onto her face with no hands to break her fall. Despite the now searing pain and bloody lip she managed to roll herself away from her attacker and reach the door.

She ran out of the house and was blinded by tears, rain, and fog that had rolled in from nowhere. She was running so hard her lungs were burning. She fought to stay balanced and avoid slipping on the wet grass without the help her legs that continually gave way beneath her from exhaustion causing her to fall to her knees, but she kept getting up and running with energy that did not exist. She tried to scream but every ounce of breath was used to keep running and so was too quiet for her distant neighbors to hear, not that they would have heard even if she could scream at the top of her lungs. _Why did I choose to live in the middle of nowhere? I tried to escape tragedy and more found me anyway._ She just knew he wasn't far behind. She was suddenly halted in her tracks as she ran into something hard. She felt arms wrap around her.

"NO, NO!" she screamed. She kept screaming and squirming to get away, but couldn't break free of his grip. She had no more energy to fight. _How did he get ahead of me_, she thought hazily. She was tired from running and screaming and her mind was blurry and even still she could have sworn…


	22. The Arrival

**Chapter 22 Tommy Point of View**

He was drenched from head to toe, and had come all this way, but was moments away from turning around and catching the next flight home. He was weak from the accident and had barely enough strength to support his own body weight, but he forced himself to get here. In his mind he had imagined their reunion the entire 10 ½ hour plane ride. But it had suddenly dawned on him that he had not run a scenario that involved rejection. She had fled for a reason. She had risked her life to save him and still she left when he needed her the most without so much as a word in over 2 months and he was about to lay his heart on the line and for what? For a girl who he ached to be with, but who didn't even care enough to make one measly phone call in 63 days. Yes it had been 63 days, he counted. It had been 63 days since he was able to see, talk, or touch Jude. Their journey to be together had already had so many twists and turns was it really worth it?

_Maybe fate is trying to tell us something. I love Jude, but love shouldn't be this hard, should it? Here I am catching my death when for all I know she may have already moved on. His truck is here, at 8pm, when they're in the middle of nowhere all alone._

He new she was in Edinburgh, but not sure exactly where. Tommy had asked around town when he arrived in Scotland as to Jude's whereabouts' and he was told where she lived and to ask Gaige to take him there since he has been basically taking care of her and one of the townspeople pointed him out as he sat in his broken down Ford truck. Not many people had seen Jude since she arrived he was told, but that she and the caretaker were quite close. In the deserted area where Jude lived most everyone knew about everyone else's business.

He stood outside her home, picturing it just as she described.

_**Flashback to the day after the disaster known as Jude's 16th Birthday party**_

Jude: Tommy I just want to disappear. Someday I'm gonna have a place in Scotland secluded from the world with no one around for miles. My own little spot of heaven. A place where I can hide from the drama, from YOU!!

_Flashback to the day after their second kiss_

Jude: Tommy I found a place in Edinburgh. I've had work started on a large piece of land. It's going to be amazing. My own place that nothing bad can touch. A place I can go when this (pointing to himself and her) doesn't work out.

Tommy: We'll make it work Jude. I promise. I won't let you go this time...

_**Flashback to their last kiss. After Patsy's death. Before the memorial. Tommy is holding Jude in his arms and rocking her as she sobs into his chest.**_

Tommy: I wish I could take away your pain. I wish I could. You don't know how many times I've wanted to ask you to just leave with me. Take you away from everything. Live life just us. No reporters, no drama. Finally be together and not let this music world and its judgment tear us apart.

Jude whispering in his ear: We can leave. It's finished. We can leave. Just say the word. It's amazing. A little cottage in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by flowers and grass so tall you could get lost in it. No one would ever find us. We could just disappear.

She looked into his eyes forcing him to take a breath at her beauty and innocence. He gazed at her, her breath increasing as he slowly leaned in taking her face between his hands and softly pressing his lips against hers. He suckled at her bottom lip and slid his tongue inside and felt as hers slowly circled around his.

He pulled away slightly, but with his lips still touching hers he said "Someday. Someday it'll just be you and me. We can't now. When we leave it'll be only because we want to, not because we have to hide our feelings from the world. I want to be with you. I do. We just can't right now."

And with those words he got up and left.

_**Present Time**_

_I would give anything to go back to that day and just leave with her. Forget the rest of the world and everyone else who would frown on our relationship. Why do I care so much about what others think? Well not anymore. I'm going to move on. Find love and never let go. I wanted it to be Jude, but I guess she doesn't. Maybe it's for the best. I'd only end up hurting her, just like every other girl in my life. If it's meant to be then we'll find one another again, but now just doesn't feel right._

He turned and walked away.


	23. Tommy! No!

**Chapter 23 **

He stopped and hunched over out of breath. He felt sick when he started to walk away.

_I came all this way. I can't leave. Can I? I felt like she needed me, but she's got another guy. If she needed me she would've called. Maybe not. I can't let some new guy just take her away. I won't lose her again. _

_TTH: You never fight for her, why do you think you lost her. Fight for her! _

He was practically knocked down on the ground as he turned to head back to the cottage when something came running at him with full force.

"Jude! Oh my god Jude" he said sadly at the feel of her in his arms. It had been so long since he felt that relief of being near her. "It's ok," he said in a soothing voice. "It's me, stop, it's ok."

The voice sounded so familiar and his arms…"Oh my GOD," she said softly through tears, "my security blanket."

He smiled as she buried her head in his chest. As he held her he saw a man come through the fog, who at the sight of him turned and ran.

"No, No, No," she panicked at the sound of the footsteps behind her.

"What is it big eyes," he said as he noticed she had yet to hug him and saw the handcuffs, her shirt half hanging off her and her ripped up and bruised body.

"Stay here Jude," he said hardly able to contain his anger to kill the person that had dared to touch his girl. He chased the man and tackled him to the ground. Jude watched as Tommy wrestled with Gaige for the gun. The two rolled into the heavy fog and she ran towards them when…

**Bang **

"TOMMY! NO" she dropped to her knees.


	24. Searching

**Chapter 24**

"Tommy!" She screamed his name incessantly; desperate to hear his voice, but nothing came from the dense blindness before her. She stood up and ran towards where she had heard the shot, and quickly found herself on the ground as she slipped on the slick grass. As she got up she noticed the blood on her pants.

"No. No" she pleaded with an ever invisible entity in her life. She crawled on the ground feeling around for a body rather than risk slipping in wet or bloody grass again. She didn't get far when she found herself touching the bloody head of…

"Oh thank GOD!! Tommy where are you" she bellowed as she rose to her feet frantic to find the love of her life safe and sound. With each second of silence she became more panicked and careless, constantly slipping as she searched. "Tooommmmyyyy!!! TOMMY!! TOOOM... Egh" her shouts were cut short as she fell to the ground face first, but not from the ever slippery nightmare, but rather she had tripped over something. She laid in the field, failure flowing over her. She had the wind knocked out of her and she was unconscious for a few seconds. She opened her eyes, her head pounding as saw what it was that had caused her to once again make a graceful appearance to those not watching.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! No, no, no, no, no, no" she stammered through tears and screaming caused coarse voice. She had been greeted by a pool of blood seeping towards her. She got to her knees and hurried to the body next to her. Not more than two feet from Gaige laid the lifeless body of her savior.

"Please. I can't lose him again. Not now that I'm finally remembering he's my soul mate. I don't know what happened to keep us apart, but I know that were supposed to be together. It's not fair" she cried, her words only coherent to someone who could see her thoughts before she spoke.

She squatted and stepped through her arms so that her now handcuffed hands were in front. Why she hadn't done this sooner was a mystery. She lifted his head off the now bloody rock, one of only a few that resided in the camouflaged landscape, and laid it in her lap as she knelt beside him. She leaned her forehead against his and cried. It was clear he had tried to wrestle the gun away and in doing so fell backwards but not before getting off a deadly shot to Gaige.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be fine. I'm sorry for whatever reason I left. If I hadn't you wouldn't have come looking for me and you'd be ok. I love you Tommy" and with those words the memories of her life with him came crashing back. The pain of loosing him was even worse with the thoughts of her life with him, her life before him, and what her life would be like without him, racing through her mind.

"No. Please No," she whimpered almost silently.


	25. Gentleman Caller

**Note to my Readers: **_I am back in school and so my posts may not come as often. Sorry this one took so long. Hope you enjoy it. I will post as soon as I can. Keep reading, the Jommy drama is far from over._

**Chapter 25  
**  
Jude managed to pick calm herself down enough to hear the desperate whispers from below.

"Tommy!"

"Jude" he was able to gasp out before once again closing his eyes with the look of death washing over him.

She laid a light kiss upon his lips before searching him trying in vain to find a cell phone. _Why? Why do I live somewhere with no way a communicating to the outside world. Leaving my entire life in the hands of someone I didn't even know._ Finally she found his cell phone in his jeans pocket and called 911 continuing to hold his still body in her arms. As she waited counting the seconds until help arrived a loud noise rumbled in the distance which seemed to be coming from the general direction of her house. She was too preoccupied with the condition of her love to take to the time to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was not as important as Tommy. Finally the sirens blared their way to her secluded acres.

"I have to go with Tommy" she pleaded with the officer who insisted on grilling her about the mysterious man that had attacked her.

"Normally I would let you go and discuss the details of the attack later, but this account and your description of the man sounds eerily familiar to that of the rape and murder of numerous women in England."

"Why don't you just go look at him. Tommy shot him before he got hurt." Jude was becoming quite irritated at this point. The ambulance had left and all she wanted to do was be with Tommy. It had been over an hour and she had lost her patience for this boorish man preventing her from tending to Tommy.

"See him. Didn't he escape?"

"No! He's dead. I told you that. Don't you listen? Gees."

"Uh…I don't know how to say this…"

"What? He's not dead?! Well he will be. That wound looked pretty bad. Just so go see for yourself so I can leave."

"He's not dead and...I'm not sure what condition he's in."

"What? Wait, I don't understand. How is he not dead? OMG! Did you guys send him in the same ambulance as Tommy? Are you completely crazy?"

"He didn't go to the hospital and he's not in the field." The large somber officer sighed, "He's gone. You said he arrived in a pick up, right? Well it's not here and neither is he? You didn't see him leave?"

"I already told you. I saw his body and then I found Tommy. That was it. Nothing else…" she stopped and looked shocked.

"What is it Ms. Harrison?"

"The noise. I heard a noise when I was waiting for the ambulance. I didn't pay attention cause I was too upset over Tommy, but it could have been…his truck. I can't believe it. He escaped."

"You're lucky Ms. Harrison. If this is the same man from England…Well there haven't been any survivors. Well there was one and…"

"What?"

"I really shouldn't…"

"Just tell me already. I have a right to know what his next move might be."

"Well the description we have of the "Gentleman Caller," that's his name because he becomes the friends of secluded women and then…well you know. The only survivor wasn't a survivor for long. He came back and her death was more brutal than the others. I won't go into the horrific details, let's just say there wasn't much to find. But we'll have round the clock protection on both you and Mr. Quincy."

"Did the other woman have protection?"

"She did."

"And?"

"Honestly we still don't know how he got in or out. He shouldn't have even known where she was."

"In other words, I'm pretty much on my own. I don't care. Right now I just want to be with Tommy."

"I don't think" his words were cut short by a now steaming Jude.

"I don't care what you think. I'm done running."

Jude left for the hospital. The only thing on her mind was being with Tommy, still she couldn't help but wonder if Gaige would follow them. If he would finish what he started. If she'd made him so mad that the fear she experienced that night was merely a preview of what was yet to come.


	26. Together

**Chapter 26**

"Tommy," Jude whispered.

Tommy's eyes fluttered open to the beautiful face he'd been waiting to see.

"Jude" he said almost questioningly.

"You're ok."

"I am. Thanks to you. I'm glad you're ok. I missed you."

"I missed you too. What happened to you?"

"I lost my memory. It wasn't until I almost lost you again that I remembered who I am. And what I want."  
"What do you want?"

"You" she smiled. "And I'm not letting anything get in the way this time." She leaned down and kissed him softly a single tear fell onto his cheek.

He was in shock. He had always initiated the kisses of their past, well except for the awkward "You're 15" kiss. He melted into the kiss and felt her hesitant passion, met with his own. Life was never as good as when he was with Jude. He knew this moment; this is where he always wanted to be, with Jude. The kiss was a sweet one, filled with the longing they both felt, yet holding back, wanting that first kiss of passion to be perfect, not in a hospital after they both just escaped a psychopath and where Tommy could barely move from the pain of not only this injury, but of the car accident as well. He wished he had the strength to just pull her in and devour her lips and silky skin, but they both were scared of how strongly they felt. And he knew that now was not the right time to move fast. _Take things slow_, he thought. She needs time to heal after that S.O.B. Still the kiss went on, both not wanting to let go for fear it was only a dream. The haze that enveloped them as they drifted into one another's heat was lifted by the sound of a nurse coughing, letting them know of her presence.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take some vitals."

The nurse went through her routine as Jude sat next to Tommy, squeezing his hand. She wasn't ever going to let go again.

A week went by as Tommy rested in the hospital, Jude by his side each minute. When he was cleared they went back to the scene of both their horrors. They stood in front of the cottage neither of them wanting to go in, but knew they had to. They both had decided it was better to face the past now, than let it linger behind them, tainting their time together. Tommy stood behind Jude, as she began to open the door, bodies together as one, holding on tight, as if preparing for the worst possible thing imaginable.

"OMG!" Jude screamed.


	27. Together Apart

_**Note to Readers:** Sorry it's been forever. School has been keeping me busy. Midterms are coming up, but thought I'd give you something before the work rains on me. Keep reading, the next chapter(28). Is the one you've been wating for, so keep an eye out. It'll be a few weeks again probably. Sorry. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 27**

The two stared at the writing on all the walls. Repeated was:

_I'm Always Watching. We'll be together in the end…BIG EYES! _

All Jude could think was how did he know that Tommy called her big eyes? Was he watching? Did he see them in the hospital? Why didn't he just grab her then? The two looked at each other both knowing what the other was thinking. Things will never be the same.

_Its six months down the road. Jude and Tommy are together, but it's not like either of them imagined. Jude was too scarred to even let him touch her. Not afraid he'd hurt her, but afraid that at any moment **HE** would be there and would take Tommy from her. What she didn't know, is he was thinking the same thing, that each second was another chance that he would lose her. It wasn't only because of what happened in __Scotland__, but because of the phone call each of them received, but didn't tell each other. It was the officer in charge of her case. They had analyzed the substance from the walls. Both Tommy and Jude hoped it was paint, but feared the worst. There fears were justified. It wasn't paint. It was blood. Blood from an innocent woman. Gaige hadn't been enable to have Jude, so he found another innocent woman. Jude felt horrible. She was relieved to be safe, but her safety had cost another woman her life. Jude didn't tell Tommy because she felt guilty, and Tommy didn't tell Jude, because he didn't want her to feel guilty, but they each knew. Suffering in silence. Silence that kept them at a distance, when they needed each other the most. _

_**At the studio **_

"Jude, we need to get started on your next album," Tommy said in a somber tone. He had been walking on egg shells since they got back. They were so happy to be together, but after that phone call, both could barely look at the other one, both thinking they were keeping a secret.

"I'll be right there," she hated being in the studio these days. Even though they both were hiding from each other when she sang, she couldn't hide and as he listened, you could see his true feelings. When they recorded together, that was the only time things seemed normal. But Jude hated being happy, how could she be happy when someone else, and more women were dying because of her.

Jude had pushed most everyone away. They knew what she was going through, but no one could even get close to her except Tommy. She had moved in with Tommy, because she didn't want to be a burden to Sadie and didn't want her to be in danger. She hardly even saw or talked to her or her dad. Sadie went to New York and her dad had remarried and left as well. They wanted to be there for Jude, but Jude refused to acknowledge them.

After they had laid down the first track, a beautiful song, about being lost, alone, and wanting, Tommy looked at her and he ached for her. She was so sad and he couldn't do anything to help her. She left the booth and began to walk away from him as he called to her. It was late and everyone had left for the day.

"Jude we have to talk. We can't keep going on like this. Jude, I love you. You live in the same house as me, and I miss you. How sad is that. I see you everyday, but it's like staring at a shell of the girl I love. Except when you sing. When you sing, Jude, I see you. I know your still in there, please, talk to me."

Jude stared at him. She longed for him to take her in his arms and make everything better, but as much as she feared the happiness, she feared its absence even more. _What if this is my life. Always in fear. Always sad and guilty. What if even the love of my life can't relieve some of the pain. What if the thing that brings me the most joy, only brings more sadness. _

"Jude, Please, I miss you." He grabbed her arm as she continued to walk away from her and pulled her into him. She tried to get away the fear was overwhelming. But he held onto her and the feel of his warmth and that stare, the look she had avoided for so long, melted away the anxiety she had been feeling all those months.

"Tommy. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. He's going to find us. And take every one I love away. He killed another woman, when it should have been me," she managed to breathe out the words in between sobs.

"I thought you didn't know. Jude, babe I'm sorry. I tried to keep it from you. I didn't know you were living with that all this time. He's the bad guy, not you. And he's not gonna hurt you or anyone. I won't let him."

"You almost died the last time. It was one thing when I thought he was dead, but the thought of him out there, of losing you. I can't…I can't" her body went limp and he caught her as she fell into his arms. Tommy carried her out to the car and drove her back to their home. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead, but as he began to move to leave, he felt himself drawn back in. It was Jude; she pulled him down to the bed.

"Stay with me. Please."


	28. Finally

He laid next to her and drifted to sleep. She couldn't sleep. She just watched him breathe. And she smiled. She felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. She moved closer to him, so that her lips almost touched his. She went in and kissed him lightly on the lips, waking him to a surprise. It was their first kiss since the hospital.

"Jude what are you doing?"

"I want to be with you."

"Jude you don't have to do this. I'm ok just laying her with you."

"I know. But I want to. You're always so patient with me. So kind. I love you…Make love to me" she whispered.

Those words floated over his lips. He wanted her. He wanted to grant her request, but he was afraid she wasn't ready. He didn't want to make things worse.

"Jude, I'm not sure you're ready."

"Tommy, you are the one person, even in the bad times that I always count on. Life is short. I'm tired. I want to live every moment. This is our moment. Do you want me?"

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips. She pulled him on top of her. And she licked his lips, her tongue begging for entrance, which he granted. His hands traveled up and down her body and she raised her arms, giving him permission to lift her shirt. As he straddled her, her bra now exposed, he smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her neck and down her chest and licked down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He stopped and moved back to her lips. He kissed her in a long lingering kiss as his tongue explored inside her, a preview of what was to come. She met his tongue with her own. Their breathing was heavy as their bodies grew warm in anticipation. She grabbed his shirt and threw it on the ground. He looked amazing with his hair messed and his chest and abs glistened with beads of sweat. She sat up and kissed his neck and sucked on his ear. He moaned giving her shivers as she felt him get excited. She rubbed her hands over his strong shoulder as she continued to suck on his neck. Delighting in the thought that what she was doing to him made him happy. He made each moment of pleasure last and it was clear she was new to the act, but after the first, she fell into the rhythm, and the moments that followed were a sweet sweaty blur. She had never known that something could be so good.  
Tommy laid on top of her for a few more moments and kissed her softly on the lips before rolling to the side.

"I love you Jude" he whispered.

She smiled and rolled over and the two fell asleep.

_**A little spolier...**_

_**Fans, enjoy the happiness while it lasts, because the next chapter will bring...**_

**Sorry this was so short, but I wanted to keep it sweet not clouding it with a bunch of detail of the act itself.**


End file.
